


Chasers

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't think you liked whiskey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasers

 

  
“I didn’t think you liked whiskey.” 

 

 

It’s the last thing Sam expected his brother to say but nothing about what’s happened since Dean took the shot has been expected.

 

 

“It’s as good a drink as any.”

 

 

Of course, nothing that Sam’s done since Dean took the shot has been expected either.  He can’t bring himself to regret it though, can’t stop picturing the way Dean’s fingers had held the shot glass, the way his tongue had tasted the rim before his lips touched the glass.  He can’t stop remembering the feel of the glass under his hands as he’d taken it back from Dean or the way the whiskey had tasted on his brother’s lips.  He can’t forget the sound of Dean’s moan as his lips opened under him and his tongue became Dean’s chaser.

 

 

Dean smiled as the waitress came back, a half dozen different types of shots left for them.  He picks one up and holds it up for Sam.  “Let’s see how you feel about tequila.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Sam/Dean, whiskey. I think this was my favorite of the weekend writing binge :p


End file.
